


Friends made on the battlefield

by klembek



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klembek/pseuds/klembek
Summary: Sergio is bullied (again) but this time there is someone to help him.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Palermo | Martín Berrote & Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Friends made on the battlefield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [givebackmylifecas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackmylifecas/gifts).



> Happy birthday, [ givebackmylifecas! ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackmylifecas/pseuds/givebackmylifecas) Love you 3000!

Hating school is a part of childhood. Some people don’t like it because of the useless curriculum, some because of homework, some because of waking up early. And then there are the ones who simply hate people in their school. And Sergio was that kind of person.

Alright, he didn’t hate all of them. Most of the students were stupid and immature, sure, but that wasn’t a crime. He hated only one of them.

Pablo had been making school Sergio’s personal circle of hell since he went to secondary school a year ago. The tall, stocky seventeen-year-old with a face of an ape simply started to pick on him one day and never stopped. Sergio didn’t tell anyone, because who would care? He didn’t really have friends and teachers wouldn’t do anything more than calling Andrés.

Andrés.

The only thing worse than being bullied would be letting his older brother know about it.

But then again, he was fed up with picking his books out from the toilet and looking for his glasses all over the school. So he promised himself that this year would be different.

His plan was simple, really. He memorised Pablo’s schedule and stayed away from the areas of the school that could be occupied by the boy. And it worked - for the first two weeks. But it turned out that Pablo hadn’t forgotten about him.

Sergio was going to Maths when he spotted the hefty silhouette of his bully. How was it possible? He had picked the longer way on purpose to make sure he wouldn’t appear anywhere near Pablo’s classroom.

Their eyes met and at that moment, Sergio knew he was screwed. He turned around, hoping that he would blend into the crowd again.

‘Hey, maricón!’ Sergio heard behind him and he sped up. If he only managed to get to the main entrance…

‘Hey, I’m talking to you!’

Sergio felt someone grabbing his backpack and pulling him backwards. He saw Pablo’s ugly face uncomfortably close to his own.

‘What’s the matter, maricón? You didn’t hear me?’

Be brave. Be like Andrés, Sergio thought.

‘I did. I just didn’t want to talk to you,’ he said as calmly as he could. 

Anger twisted Pablo’s face and he pushed Sergio against the wall. He grabbed him at the collar of his shirt, almost picking him up from the floor. Other students looked at them curiously, sensing the drama.

‘What the fuck did you just say?’

‘Leave me alone,’ Sergio said, looking Pablo straight in the eyes, trying to make his voice sound convincing.

‘Seems like you’ve forgotten your manners during the summer.’ Sergio saw Pablo raise his fist and got ready for a punch. He promised himself that he wouldn’t make a sound.

‘Hey!’ Sergio looked above Pablo’s arm. A boy in a black leather jacket was walking towards them. ‘He told you to fuck off!’

Pablo eyed him. ‘It’s none of your business, Berrote.’

‘Probably,’ Berrote agreed, walking close enough to make Pablo uncomfortable. Sergio wasn’t able to do more than just stare at the stranger. ‘But I insist.’

‘Why? Is he your girlfriend or something?’ The boy laughed at his own poor joke. ‘Come on! Save your damsel in distress, faggot.’

Sergio hated the sound that escaped his mouth when Pablo tugged his hair.

Berrote threw himself on the other boy, pushing him to the ground. Sergio watched in shock as he sat on Pablo and started to hit him in the face over and over again. The students surrounded them immediately, chanting and cheering at the sight of blood. 

They heard the loud crack when Pablo’s nose was broken.

He’ll kill him, Sergio thought, but then the hail of punches stopped.

‘The next time I tell you to do something, you do it, hijo de puta.’ Berrote spat before standing up and walking away. 

The students didn’t even look at him, curious if Pablo would be able to stand up. Sergio however, followed him with his gaze until he disappeared in the crowd.

Beside him, Pablo got up, wiping blood from his face. The students laughed, seeing him unable to stand still. Sergio could see the tips of the boy’s ears getting red.

‘What’s going on?’ They heard the stark voice of Mr Morello, the chemistry teacher. The crowd immediately broke up. ‘What happened to you?’ he asked, walking up to Pablo.

‘I-I fell down,’ Pablo said, blushing even more when someone laughed again.

Sergio watched in shock as the teacher escorted his bully to the school nurse.

The rest of the day felt surreal to Sergio. He didn’t remember anything from the lessons, his notes were so chaotic he couldn’t even figure out what the subject was.

When the last lesson ended, he walked outside the school, carried by the tide of other teenagers. Andrés had warned that he could be late today, so Sergio wasn’t surprised when his car was nowhere to be seen. He leaned against the wall next to the school’s entrance and watched everyone leave the school property.

Well, not everyone. Sergio spotted a familiar leather jacket. Berrote was sitting on the stairs, smoking.

Sergio took a deep breath as he decided to talk to him. He grabbed his backpack and headed towards him, his legs heavier than he could ever remember.

He had no idea how to strike up a conversation, so he was actually relieved when the boy turned his head at the sound of his steps. Berrote smiled at him cheerfully, as if he was his friend and nodded his head at Sergio.

‘Hi there. You’re waiting for your lift?’

‘Yes,’ Sergio said, wishing to come up with something, anything more.

Berrote nodded.

‘Well, you can wait here if you don’t mind me smoking,’ he said, patting the space next to him. Sergio hesitated for a moment, but he sat down eventually.

‘I’m Martín, by the way,’ the boy said, tucking his cigarette between his lips and reaching his hand in Sergio’s direction.

‘Sergio.’

He couldn’t help but notice little scrapes on Martín’s chuckles as they shook hands.

‘Are you new?’ Sergio asked to prevent the silence. ‘I’ve never seen you in the corridor before.’

‘Yeah. I transferred here for my last year.’

‘Did your family move here?’

Martín chuckled. ‘Quite the opposite, actually.’ He drew on his cigarette. ‘How long?’

Sergio swallowed nervously.

‘A year,’ he replied, knowing immediately what Martín meant.

‘Shit. Can’t you tell anyone? Just because my parents suck doesn’t mean yours do too.’

‘I don’t have parents.’ Sergio wondered if the weird feeling of saying this out loud would ever go away. ‘I live with my brother. And I don’t want to tell him.’

‘He’s not exactly a protective type?’

Sergio wanted to laugh. Andrés was probably the most protective person in the world. If he found out about Pablo, he’d probably rip the boy’s lungs out.

‘It’s not like that. I don’t want him to think I’m weak.’

At the same time he saw a familiar car stopping in front of the school, taking two parking spots.

‘Is that him?’ Martín asked when Andrés got outside the vehicle and waved at Sergio with his usual smug smile.

‘Yes.’ He watched suspiciously as Martín nodded his head with a smile. ‘Well, see you around.’

He got up and started walking towards the car.

‘Sergio!’ Martín called his name and Sergio turned around. ‘If I were you, I’d tell him.’

Sergio didn’t reply to that, just rushed towards the car.

‘A new friend?’ Andrés asked, looking at Martín with curiosity.

‘Sort of.’ Sergio turned around to look at the boy once more. Martín smiled widely at them and raised his hand.

‘Can we go now?’ Sergio asked, getting inside the car.

‘You alright, hermanito?’ Andrés finally tore his gaze away from Martín and took the driver’s seat.

‘Yes, I’m fine. Just tired.’

‘Alright.’ Andrés started the engine. ‘Seat belt,’ he ordered and they drove off.

Sergio looked in the wing mirror. Martín stubbed his cigarette, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked in the opposite direction.

Pablo didn’t bother him the next day. Same for the rest of the week. He was passing Sergio on the corridor as if he was invisible, which probably had something to do with the fact that wherever he appeared, the students were starting to whisper and giggle.

Martín also hadn’t talked to him since. Sergio was watching him during recesses. He seemed to be a popular guy, always joking, always surrounded by other people. But at the end of the day he was always alone, wandering through the corridors, smoking on the stairs.

Sergio wasn’t sure what to think about that. The whole situation was really exhausting and he looked forward to the weekend, so he could think it all through in peace.

The last lesson on Friday was chemistry. Mr Morello asked Sergio to stay after the bell to talk about his paper. He half expected the teacher to bring up the subject of Pablo, but no such thing happened. He was just told to stick to the word limit and then he was free to go.

He was rushing towards the entrance, when he heard Pablo’s laugh. He froze, realising the sound was getting closer and closer. He grabbed the doorknob to the nearest classroom and sighed with relief when the door opened. He got inside and tried to calm his breath.

‘Did you see his face?’ he heard Pablo’s voice followed by the laugh of another person. ‘Fucking faggot.’

The voices wandered off and Sergio slowly walked out of the classroom. He looked at the direction Pablo came from and frowned. There was only one person he was calling faggot that Sergio knew about.

Sergio walked through the corridor, looking inside every open classroom when he heard someone coughing in the toilets. He opened the door and felt his blood turning cold as he saw Martín lying on the floor.

He dropped his backpack and ran towards the exit.

There was no one left on the school property. Sergio spotted his brother at the parking lot and rushed towards him

‘Hey, hermanito,’ Andrés greeted him. ‘Where’s your backpack?’

‘Andrés, you have to help me!’ Sergio said, grabbing his brother’s hand and tugging him towards the school. He must have looked really terrified, because Andrés followed him without asking any questions.

They ran through the empty corridors, almost falling on turns. Sergio got ahead due to Andrés’ elegant shoes sliding on the floor.

He stormed inside the toilet. Martín hadn’t moved an inch. Sergio knelt down next to him, terrified at the amount of blood on the boy’s face.

‘We have to take him to the hospital,’ he said when Andrés caught him up. He looked at Martín with shock as if he couldn’t believe he was the reason Sergio had made him run.

‘No way,’ Andrés said disgusted at the idea. ‘Do you have any idea how hard it is to get blood out of the seats?’

‘How can you say that? He can die!’

‘Well, he should have thought about it before he started the fight. Besides, I’m not some forest ranger who rescues wounded animals.’

‘He didn’t start it!’ Sergio shouted. ‘He was protecting me!’

Andrés frowned.

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Andrés, please, I’ll explain it later! Just help him!’

Andres hesitated for a moment, but then took off his jacket and gave it to Sergio. He bent down and somehow managed to pick Martín up.

‘Go first and open the doors,’ Andrés commanded, strengthening his grip on Martín’s hip.

In the hospital Sergio told Andrés the whole truth -about being bullied, about Martín saving him, about hearing Pablo laugh as he was walking out of the school. Andrés didn’t say anything for a while and Sergio shifted awkwardly.

‘You should have told me, hermanito,’ he said finally, sadness clear in his voice. ‘Don’t you trust me?’

Sergio didn’t see a point in lying after all he’d said. ‘I didn’t want to disappoint you. I bet you’ve never been bullied.’

‘You’re right, I haven’t. Some people tried to, but I knew how to defend myself.’

Sergio nodded. ‘Will you teach me?’

Andrés smiled proudly, as always when Sergio asked for his help.

‘Of course,’ he said and looked up, someone catching his attention. Sergio turned his head to see Martín’s doctor walking up to them. They stood up.

‘We patched him up,’ the man said. ‘A few stitches and a sling should be enough. He woke up, but we’ll keep him here for the night.’

‘Thank you,’ Andrés said, nodding.

‘Can we see him now?’ Sergio asked.

The doctor looked at them both suspiciously.

‘We’ll keep it quiet,’ Andrés assured.

The doctor nodded and led them to Martín’s room.

Martín didn’t remember much. After Pablo and two of his friends dragged him to the toilets and beat the shit out of him, he was only partially aware of what was going on. He remembered that kid, Sergio, finding him and the feeling of strong arms around him as someone dragged him out of the school and put him in the backseat of the car.

He woke up for good when a nurse was stitching up his cheek and regretted it immediately. The pain resonated from his head, right arm and chest and if this was how his life was supposed to look like for the next few days, he honestly preferred to stay unconscious.

He waited for the painkillers to start working when Sergio and his brother entered the room.

He smiled at them, trying not to look as shitty as he felt.

‘Hey, Sergio! Nice to see ya again,’ he greeted the kid and then focused his attention on his second guest. ‘And if I remember correctly you’re his brother.’

‘Yes. I’m Andrés.’ His voice was deep and calm, exactly how Martín had imagined it.

‘Martín. I’d shake your hand, but I’m not sure I should move it.’ He looked emphatically at his sling.

‘What happened?’ Sergio asked, sitting on the chair next to his bed.

‘Our friend found himself two helpers and decided to avenge his failure.’

‘You mean Pablo?’ Andrés asked.

Martín looked at Sergio. The kid nodded.

‘Yes.’

‘He was after you because you helped Sergio.’

That wasn’t a question, but Martín replied anyway. ‘Yes’

Andrés nodded his head. ‘How can I make it up to you?’

Martín smiled. He had a few ideas, but they would require both of his hands.

‘Clean clothes would be nice,’ he said instead.

‘Great. I can bring them now.’

Martín gave him the keys to his apartment and the address.

‘Sergio will stay with you,’ Andrés said before leaving. ‘I have something else to do before I’m back.’

‘I’m telling you, the look on his face was priceless.’ Pablo laughed and smiled proudly as his friends did the same. It was truly an amazing idea to invite them to his house and share the story. ‘I guess the faggot isn’t as brave as he wanted to seem.’

‘You did good!’ Raul said, raising his bottle of beer in his direction.

‘Fucking perverts should know their place,’ Diego agreed.

‘You were so brave!’ Lola sighed, looking at him as if he was Superman. In a way, he was. Jose and Quinn might have held Berrote, but he was the one who had beat him.

They heard the doorbell.

‘Pizza is here!’ Pablo announced and the group cheered at his words once more. Damn, this day was good.

He walked to the corridor and opened the door. A man in front of him didn’t look like a normal pizza guy. Too elegant. And he didn’t have any pizza with him.

‘Are you Pablo?’ he asked.

‘Yes,’ Pablo replied looking around, hoping that maybe the man had put the food somewhere on the porch. Suddenly, the stranger walked inside and pinned him against the wall.

‘What the fuck?’ He heard his friends yell what he himself had in mind. Diego and Raul stood up, but they didn’t move to help him.

‘You bullied my brother,’ the man whispered.

‘Sergio is your brother?’ he asked surprised.

‘So you confirm.’ The grip on his clothes tightened. ‘Here’s how it’s gonna be: on Monday morning you’ll find my brother and his friend and apologise to them in public. You’ll say that you are a dick and that you hide your insecurities behind violence and that it will never happen again.’

‘His friend? The faggot?’ Pablo laughed. The psycho had an imagination, he had to admit that. ‘How about I kick his pervert ass again? He seemed to enjoy it last time.’

The man reached behind his belt and pulled out a gun. A real fucking gun. Lola squealed in terror when he unlocked it and put it to Pablo’s crotch.

‘Touch him again and you’re dead.’ His voice was nothing but a whisper. Somehow it was even scarier than a scream. ‘Look at him and you’re dead. Breathe in his direction and you’re dead. If I see a single scratch on him, your dead body will be fished out of Manzanares the next day. Is that clear?’

‘Si.’

‘Si, señor.’

‘Si, señor.’

‘I’m glad we’ve come to agreement.’ The man let him go and threw the gun on the floor. Everyone jumped back in fear, but then they leaned in and looked closely.

‘Is it … fake?’ Lola said.

‘Dude, you got scared of a fake gun?’ Diego chuckled.

They heard a shy knocking at the door frame. Pizza guy was standing on the doorstep.

‘Three large pizzas,’ he said, looking curiously around.

‘I’ll take it,’ the psycho said and took the boxes from the deliverer’s hands. ‘You,’ he said, pointing at Pablo. ‘Pay him. Don’t forget the tip.’

And then he was gone. It was only then when Pablo realised that the front of his trousers was wet.

**Author's Note:**

> Say thnak you to [ gayglitterbabe ](https://gayglitterbabe.tumblr.com/) who agreed to be my beta even tho she didn't watch the show.
> 
> I love talking to fandom people. Message me on [ Tumblr ](https://oreo-cookies-fan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
